Hohoho
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya yang tersisa dari cerita ini hanyalah Pak Tanaka yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh seraya berkata, "Ho.. ho.. ho.." Gaje, jayus, lebay sangat, OOC dan lain-lain. Saya anak baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya semua!


Dan pada akhirnya yang tersisa dari cerita ini hanyalah Pak Tanaka yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh seraya berkata, "Ho.. ho.. ho.."

**WARNING :** Gaje, abal, jayus, lebay, gak nyambung sama judul dll, ta-tapi tetep baca yah.. *plak* Ho.. ho.. ho..

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Hohoho**

**_Sorayuki Nicchan_**

**

* * *

**

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Pagi yang cerah disertai dengan kicauan burung dara (?) dan semerbak wangi bunga yang tumbuh indah di taman. Saatnya kembali melakukan aktifitas rutin setiap hari. Ah, sebelum itu akan lebih damai jika kita bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu di halaman depan rumah sambil menyeruput segelas teh hangat atau membaca Koran. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang butler keluarga Phantomhive—Sebastian.

"Finny, kau cabut rumput liar dan rapikan halaman belakang Manor House!"

"Baik!"

"Maylene, tolong lap segala keperluan makan tuan muda untuk nanti siang!"

"Ba-baik Sebastian!"

"Bard, tolong buatkan masakan dari bahan yang sudah kusiapkan dan… jangan meledakkan apapun hari ini!"

"Oke!"

"Pak Tanaka… silakan Anda bersantai saja."

"Ho.. ho.. ho.."

Begitulah tugas seorang butler Sebastian setiap harinya, mengatur semua pelayan dan maid di sebuah mansion megah milik seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Phantomhive. Selain tugas itu, seorang butler juga harus menuruti perintah dan menyediakan apapun untuk kebutuhan dan kebaikan tuannya.

"Tuan muda, sudah pagi, silakan Anda bangun dan bersiap," kata Sebastian sopan pada seorang anak kecil yang masih mendengkur hebat di kamar mewahnya.

"….."

Ciel Phantomhive membuka sedikit matanya yang silau karena cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Senyum Sebastian menyambut bangkitnya Ciel dari posisi semula. Ciel menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sebastian, mengisyaratkan pada Sebastian agar menggendongnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan jiwa seorang butler, Sebastian pun dengan rela dan corettidakcoret ikhlas mengangkat tubuh Ciel dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu Ciel—dengan tampang tidak berdosa—menyeka iler (?) yang tersisa di sekitar mulutnya pada baju rapi Sebastian tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Oh, sungguh malangnya nasibmu Sebastian.

"Ho.. ho.. ho.." dan entah mengapa dari kejauhan terdengar suara tawa seseorang.

* * *

Menjelang siang hari yang cerah..

Sementara sang butler sedang menemani tuannya belajar dengan setia, para pelayan keluarga Phantomhive melakukan kesalahan seperti biasanya.

"Sebastiaaaaannn~" terlihat Finny sedang berlarian ke arah Sebastian sambil menangis.

"Ada apa? Tidaklah sopan menganggu acara tuan muda hari ini," Sebastian bertanya dengan sopan sambil melirik tuan mudanya itu. Yang dilirik malah sedang tertidur pulas sambil membuat pulau di tumpukan surat yang dikirimkan Ratu Victoria.

Sebastian sweatdrop, dengan sabar dia mendengarkan penjelasan Finny.

"…begitulah Sebastian…" Finny mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyeka ingus di baju bagian belakang Sebastian—tentu tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, berhubung dia berjalan di belakang Sebastian. Oh, lagi-lagi, ada saja makhluk jahat yang mengotori baju Sebastian.

"Ya… saya mengerti, mari kita menuju ke kebun belakang secepatnya," Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi di tengah jalan…

"Sebastian… ma-maafkan aku, hiks…" Maylene membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang retak sambil menangis. Sebastian menghela nafas, merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Ada apa Maylene?" Sebastian bertanya dengan lembut.

"Pecah… semua pecah ketika aku mengelap peralatan makan tuan muda, maafkan aku Sebastian," jelas Maylene sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Biar saya yang bereskan semuanya," Sebastian berkata seraya pergi dengan cepat dari kedua makhluk bodoh yang ada di sana.

Bagaikan kilat yang menyambar *lebay*, Sebastian merapikan segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Maylene. Piring dan gelas sudah tersusun rapi, tak ada yang pecah dan retak, kembali seperti sedia kala dan berkilauan seperti baru. Cling… Cling… ya, mengkilap seperti iklan sampo motor (lha?).

Maylene dan Finny berdecak kagum dengan mulut yang menganga. Sementara Sebastian menyeka keringat dengan background bunga-bunga disertai efek bintang-bintang berkilauan di keringatnya yang berjatuhan secara slow-motion.

"Ho.. ho.. ho.." dan entah mengapa lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa seseorang dari kejauhan.

* * *

Setelah background bunga-bunga dan efek bintang kecil (lagu?) itu mereda, Sebastian kembali diterpa masalah, dari arah dapur terdengar letusan entah apa. Dengan cepat, sigap, sergap, dahsyat, ketat (?), akurat dan tajam setajam silet, Sebastian meluncur ke sumber ledakan. Firasat buruk kembali hadir dalam diri Sebastian. Dan benar saja… Sebastian disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah, Bard yang hangus dan tersungkur di bawah lantai dengan pose nice guy-nya (kebanyakan nonton anime tetangga si Bard ==').

"Haaahhh…."

Sebastian menghela nafas, kali ini dia tak mau ikut campur dengan seni ledakannya Bard. Dengan lemas Sebastian menuju ke halaman belakang yang tadi di ceritakan oleh Finny. Sementara Finny dan Maylene hanya mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang.

"Ho.. ho.. ho.." dan entah kenapa kembali terdengar tawa seseorang dari kejauhan.

Shock. Terkejut. Kaget. Kejang-kejang (?).

Itulah yang dengah dialami Sebastian saat ini. Kebun belakang Manor House yang mewah ini hancur berantakan. Pohon-pohon tumbang, bunga-bunga layu seketika, tanah menjadi gersang, bahkan rumput yang tadinya di tanah pun berhamburan di udara.

Sebastian lemas. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, 'Oh God, iblis sepertiku pun punya batas kesabaran,' batin Sebastian pasrah.

Sebastian terdiam. Di saat stress seperti ini hanya satu yang paling bisa melegakan hati Sebastian. Seekor makhluk dengan bulu halus dan mata yang indah. Kucing. Ya, dia hanya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan jika sudah mengelus bulu lembut 'si Sweety', kucing yang dipelihara secara diam-diam oleh Sebastian.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian berlari menuju tempat Sweety berada. Ingin sekali dia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada makhluk manis itu. Dengan senyum merekah dan wajah berseri-seri Sebastian berhenti di sisi samping taman bagian belakang Manor House. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sweety supaya muncul dan membuatnya kembali tentram. Dan benar saja, Sweety muncul dihadapan Sebastian, namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Miiiaaww…."

Betapa terkejutnya Sebastian. Hatinya yang memang sudah gundah gulana (?) itu mulai hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhnya menegang. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika mendapati keadaan sang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Swe-sweety…" ucap Sebastian lemah. Di dekatinya kucing hitam yang manis itu.

"Miaw…" sang kucing menyambut panggilan Sebastian. Bukannya senang, Sebastian malah hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bulu kucing kesayangannya itu rontok semua entah hilang kemana. Yang tersisa hanya sedikit bulu di ekor dan muka, yang lainnya raib. Tak lagi lucu, tapi me-nge-ri-kan. Kucing tanpa bulu (baca : gundul) itu kini terus mengeong tak jelas. Mungkin maksud hati hendak menceritakan semua yang menimpanya pada Sebastian.

"Siapa manusia jahat yang membuatmu jadi begini!" teriak Sebastian dramatis. Niatnya sih Sebastian mau teriak sambil memeluk kucing kesayangannya itu supaya lebih terlihat dramatis, tapi berhubung Sebastian sendiri tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, diurungkanlah niat baiknya itu. (iya saya tau alasannya gak nyambung DX).

"Hatsyuuu…"

Dari arah dalam tampak Ciel yang sedang bersin sambil membawa gunting tanaman (?) Finny yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Bajunya dipenuhi dengan bulu hitam, dan bulu-bulu itu seperti bulu… kucing?

Sebastian shock melihat kehadiran tuan mudanya itu. 'Jadi… jadi… jadi… manusia jahat yang tega menggunduli Sweety adalah… Tuan Muda Ciel?' teriak Sebastian dalam hati.

"Cih, kucing siapa itu? Bulunya membuatku alergi, jadi kucukur saja sampai habis," kata Ciel tanpa dosa.

Hening. Tak ada suara, hanya eongan Sweety yang ketakutan melihat Ciel, sepertinya Sweety sedang dalam masa trauma.

Sebastian memandang Ciel, Ciel juga memandang Sebastian. Mereka berdua berpandang-pandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sebastian menyerah dan berjalan lunglai menuju tengah taman. Kemudian di tengah taman gersang itu Sebastian hanya berdiam diri dan berjongkok, seperti orang yang sudah bosan hidup. Ciel yang bingung dengan sikap Sebastian akhirnya pergi bersama ketiga pelayannya meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di taman yang hancur itu.

Maid yang ceroboh, koki yang payah, tukang kebun yang bodoh dan tuan muda yang menyebalkan, lengkap sudah penderitan Sebastian. Tak ada yang pernah bisa mengerti perasaan Sebastian. Dia masih tetap di sana—di tengah taman hancur sambil berjongkok menunggu panggilan Sang Kuasa.

Dan pada akhirnya yang tersisa dari cerita ini hanyalah Pak Tanaka yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh seraya berkata, **"Ho.. ho.. ho.."**

**:: OWARI ::  


* * *

**

Gaje ya? Jayus ya? Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat.

Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur semuanya.

Akhir kata,

**Yang baca wajib review!** *plak*

"Ho.. ho.. ho.."

Hoi, suara tawa siapa itu!


End file.
